1. Field of the Invention
The present principles relate to a method and apparatus for polishing the inner surface of a borehole in a rimless spectacle lens.
2. The Prior Art
A popular trend that has been emerging in recent years with regard to eyewear has been the prevalence of rimless spectacles. The distinguishing feature of rimless spectacles is that supports for the spectacles, most notably the temples and nose-bridge, are directly attached to the eyeglass lenses via a screw, mounting pin or the like without utilization of a lens frame. A common problem associated with rimless spectacles is the incidence of cracking and crazing in the lens or coating due to forces applied by screws or mounting pins attaching supports to the lens. Over time, as a result of prolonged use, the cracks may spread to the outer edge of the lens, not only creating an unattractive appearance, but also requiring replacement due to a lack of structural integrity.
One approach to reducing the incidence of cracking flaws associated with rimless spectacles is to employ lenses composed of materials with an increased resistance to such flaws. See, e.g., Yang, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,545. However, there is a need for a simple and economical method for reducing the prevalence of cracking and crazing in rimless spectacles that may be applied to all lens materials, including those that are already known and commonly used.